For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a proposal of an apparatus capable of remotely controlling an engine generator by constantly displaying engine information on a load side via an output cable connecting the engine generator to the load.
Further, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3128214 proposes an apparatus for starting and stopping construction machines such as a construction machine generator, a construction machine compressor, and a construction machine welder by a remote operation using a remote controller for performing a radio communication.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 8-19866    [Patent Literature 2] Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3128214